Tiempo perdido corregido
by Misukira Kuronii
Summary: Un tierna historia ente Misaki y Usagi-san n n


**_Esta es una historia que ya habia subido, pero esta esta correjida. La otra tenia faltas de ortografia y unas palabras por otras XD Este ya esta bien n_n_**

* * *

Los personajes son en su totalidades de Shungiku Nakamura, yo simplemente soy una fan :D

* * *

**Tiempor Perdido**

**Capitulo: 1 de 1**

**Escrito por: Misukira Kuronii**

Misaki estaba a mi lado en el estrecho sofá de la sala. Solo así, abrazados sin ninguna intención aparente…. O eso creía él. Sin llamar su atención, fui deslizando mi mano hasta su espalda baja dirigiéndola hacia _la_ parte delantera.

Como Misaki no me hacía mucho caso, aproveche antes de que se diera cuenta. Soltó un gemido de placer, el cual me complació mucho oír.

—¡Idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces?— dijo mientras el color se le subía a la cara

—No me digas que no te gusto

—mmm…yo…—tartamudeaba mientras trataba de darme una respuesta— No. No me gusta que me estés manoseando cuando se te pegue la gana.

Me las arregle para quedar sobre él y ver esos preciosos ojos verdes que solo me pertenecían a mí.

—Te amo, Misaki

Al decir esas palabras, se puso de un color carmesí más intenso. Todo en el me parecía tan inocente… tan puro….

Le plante un beso en los labios, que poco a poco iba subiendo de tono… hasta que tocaron el timbre.

¡¡¿¿Quién diablos _osaba _interrumpirme??!!

Misaki se zafó en una maniobra evasiva y fue corriendo a ver quién era.

—¡Es Ayaka!

Claro, tenía que ser ella. Tan imprudente como siempre. Justo cuando estaba a punto de comerme a mi presa… me las pagara algún día y de algún modo.

Bueno… ¿y porque no entro ella por su cuenta? ¿No para eso le di una copia de la maldita llave?

Entro Misaki con una caja muy pesada y Ayaka con otra más chica pero al parecer igual de pesada, con una pequeña caja sobre esta.

—¿Se puede saber que haces _aquí_?

—Tenemos que revisar estos papeles, sensei. Ya se lo había dicho.

—¿Y eso tiene que ser _ahorita_?

Me lanzo una mirada asesina de la cual ya estaba acostumbrado, así que ya no me daba mucho miedo que digamos… aunque me seguía poniendo los pelos de punto.

—SI, sensei. En este preciso momento. Tenemos que entregarlo pasado mañana por la mañana, y si es necesario no dormiremos hasta terminarlo.

Saque un cigarrillo y lo prendí. Estaba realmente molesto. Ayaka tomo la pequeña caja que traía y se la entrego a Misaki.

—Toma, Misaki. Te taje más kuma-shu de los que tanto te gustan.

—¡Oh gracias, Ayaka-san!— y corrió a la cocina para dejarlos en un lugar seguro… de mi.

* * *

Después de un día y medio de trabajo sin descanso, puede dar un respiro… y librarme de Ayaka.

Estaba tumbado en mi cama boca abajo, agotado físicamente (de tanto tiempo sin dormir prácticamente) y mentalmente de tanto trabajar.

Misaki entro con una charola con comida.

—Para que recuperes tus fuerzas

—¿Quieres que lo _haga_?

—Claro que quiero que… ¿estamos hablando de tus fuerzas, verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí— conteste sonriendo— ¿o que estabas pensando?

—Nada. Solo pensaba en… ay, olvídalo.

—Claro. ¿Qué traes hay?

—Oh, un poco de comida. Mientras que trabajabas no comiste mucho.

Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando Misaki corrió y coloco la comida sobre el buro y me acostó otra vez.

—No, no, no. Nada de levantarse— dijo con sus manos apoyadas en mi pecho.

Se percato de ello y las retiro enseguida agarrando el tazón de comida. Me senté y acomode para poder comer lo que Misaki había hecho especialmente para mí.

El sueño me vencía, por lo que comí lenta y pausadamente. Cuando por fin termine, Misaki me retiro los trastos y los coloco en la bandeja para llevárselos.

Antes de que se levantara de la cama, lo tumbe a mi lado.

—¿Q-Que haces?

—Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma.

—Está bien. Duerme tranquilo

Me beso en los labios y me abrazo apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho. ¿Qué fue _eso_? Misaki no era muy activo que digamos, en ningún sentido.

Levante su cara para poder verlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué no puedo besarte?— contesto poniéndose de un color carmesí

—Claro que puedes. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

—Yo… Usagi-san…

Lo bese, pegando su cuerpo al mío cada vez más. El sueño, cansancio y todo lo acumulado en todas esas horas de trabajo habían desaparecido por arte de magia.

No. Por arte de magia no. Misaki era mi medicina. La solución a todos mis problemas. Y era solo mío.

El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso, al punto de que nuestras respiraciones se convirtieron en jadeos.

En algún momento nos deshicimos de la ropa, no supe bien cuando- quiero suponer que en el momento en el que nos estorbo.

Una vez dentó de él, dibuje una línea de besos atreves de su espalda hasta su oreja.

—Te amo, Misaki

—También te amo, Usagi-san— dijo estremeciéndose, mandando una corriente eléctrica atreves de mi cuerpo.

* * *

Espero les alla gustado, espero sus comentarios :D n_n

Hasta otra


End file.
